Eyes don't lie
by Sara Sidle Grissom
Summary: Spoilerwarning for 6.22 ToyD. What happened after THE scene... GSR Complete. Contains a lot of fluff!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters.  
**Spoilers:** 6x22 – Time of your Death. If you don't want to be spoiled don't read any further.  
**Warning: **Fluff!  
**Word count:** 1,246  
**A/N: **I really loved this ep, so that's why I decided to write a little one shot which follows after the end scene. It's Sara's POV, but that's pretty easy to make out. Please read and review. This isn't beta-ed, sorry. So all mistakes are mine and only mine, I'm pretty sure there are an awful lot.

* * *

**Eyes don't lie

* * *

**_a story by SaraSidleGrissom__

* * *

_

"They did… don't confuse fantasy with reality," Grissom said, holding his glasses in his hand and placing the tip of one of the legs against his lips. He looked at me, like a shy little boy, caught staring at a girl in his class. I felt the corners of my lips twist a little, but I didn't smile.

There was a difference; he might have been staring at me, but totally different than a little boy having a crush on a little girl. No, it seemed like more. He seemed, emotionally available, if I could put it like that. There was something in his eyes, which I hadn't seen in a long time. I hadn't seen it since I had come to Vegas, he had saddened since that.

I didn't hear what the others were saying anymore, but I tried to tear my eyes away from him and get back into the conversation. With a grin I asked Greg after his birthday, and I noticed how Grissom looked at me with a raised eyebrow. 'No need to get jealous Griss, I wasn't planning a script with Greg…' I thought to myself.

I vaguely heard how Catherine asked if he wanted sushi and latex again this year. But Greg responded with a 'no that was last year', and I smiled.

But then my attention turned back to Grissom. "I think fantasies are best kept private," he said, looking at me. We held each other's gazes for a few seconds, before Nick walks in and breaks our eye-contact. He was holding something in his hand… diamond jewelry. 'Wow, expensive,' I thought, looking at it.

I felt Grissom gaze at me when I stared at the piece of jewelry. I didn't look back though, not this time. Nick told us why the vic had gone downstairs, to buy this piece of art. Sad for him, he wouldn't have a chance to give it to somebody.

After a while Greg spoke up. "You know, I'd settle for a birthday breakfast," he announced with a grin on his face, before standing up.

Catherine stood up as well, smiling at him. "Now that is a fantasy."

That left Grissom and me alone in the room, staring at each other. He looked so different, open and afraid. His eyes were full of fear as he looked from me to the table and back to me. The only thing I wanted to do right now was get off my chair, get over to the other side of the table and take him in my arms and tell him we were going to be okay.

But I didn't, instead of that I just stared at him. Then I decided it was time to break the silence. Thinking of something to say I let out a deep sigh and stared at my hands.

"There's nothing to be afraid of," I said, my voice soft as a whisper.

I felt how he looked at me. "What do you mean?"

I chuckled a bit, but not to be sarcastic. "Well, you said that some guys are intimidated by beauty… and that they fear rejection. You don't have to fear that Grissom," I said reassuringly. "I'm not even beautiful," I said, flashing a smile at him.

"You are," was his soft response. He looked at me, his cheeks colored slightly red.

I smiled at him again. "Thank you." Again we held gazes for a few moments. "But please don't be afraid…"

He cleared his throat. "Can we uhm… maybe… take this somewhere else?" He asked uncomfortably. Shifting in his seat he fumbled with his hands.

"Sure, as on a date?"

"No… well, maybe," he said.

"Well?" I asked him, with a enormous grin on my face.

"Yes… a date," he accepted.

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

After driving around a long time we finally settled for a small restaurant. He pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car, walking around the car to help me out. 'Ah, gentleman,' I thought to myself. It didn't surprise me, I always expected him to be a gentleman.

We went into the restaurant and Grissom asked if there still was a table for two available. This was nothing like the place we usually ate with the team. This was classy, and coming to think of it… probably very expensive too.

"Grissom? Are you sure you want to go here? We can always go to that restaurant we usually go with the whole team…" I babbled, fumbling nervously with my jacket. I didn't expect I would be nervous, but I was.

"It's okay, you deserve it," he said to me, flashing a shy smile into my direction. 'Gosh doesn't he look cute when he's shy…'

When we sat down at the table the waiter pointed us, my nervousness seeped away. "Okay, where were we?" I said jokingly.

He cleared his throat and took the menu's from the waiter, and handed me one. "I think you were explaining me why I didn't have to be afraid," he said, opening his menu and pretending to be looking inside.

I opened mine as well. "Well, then I first need to know why you are afraid."

He looked back at me again, keeping silent for a long time. That gave us time to order, he took the eggplant, just like me.

"I'm afraid because…" He started, and looked at the table before finishing his sentence. "… you're beautiful. And you deserve to be with someone who's just as beautiful as you are, and who's closer to your age."

I swallowed my tears away. He was so insecure about himself, and I wished I would be able to give him the security that it was him I wanted. "Griss… You are one of the most handsome men I ever met… And age, age is just a number. I don't care that we differ fifteen years, I care about you… a lot."

He looked at me and reached out his hand to wipe my tears away. I leaned into his touch and looked him straight in his eyes. "I care an awful lot about you Gil Grissom."

"And I about you Sara Sidle," he said, causing me to really cry now. This was what I'd been waiting for so long. "I wouldn't know what to do without you," he admitted, his hand still on my cheek.

"I would never leave you, I'm not like that. I know you fear to be rejected, but I never will. I've been in love with you so many years… and this is my fantasy coming true," I said with a small smile.

"Mine too," he said, his smile matching mine.

This made me grin widely and I stood up. I saw a flash of fear in his eyes, but I quickly leaned over the table, my hands on the surface. I pressed my lips against his in a brief kiss. After a while I pulled away. "This was the second fantasy on the list." I grinned.

"There are more?" He asked me.

"Yeah, come… I'll show you," I said, the food long forgotten.

He grinned and threw some money on the table before taking my hand and leading me to his car. When we got in he leaned over to me and drew me into a passionate kiss. I kissed him back eagerly before pulling back. "Drive!"

* * *

**The End…

* * *

**

**A/N2: **Please leave me a review if you can find the time...**  
**


End file.
